Erinnerung & Erneuerung
by Paresse
Summary: [Shounen-ai]Rei und Teepo beschließen, nachdem sie ihre Reise beendet haben, schließlich doch, nach Wyndia zu ziehen und als Monsterjäger der Menschheit zu helfen...[Abgeschlossen]
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Erinnerung & Erneuerung   
  
Teil: 01/ mal sehen ^^;  
  
Autor: Kuschel_Gruftie  
  
E-Mail: Kuschel_Gruftie@yahoo.de  
  
Fandom: Breath of Fire 3  
  
Pairing: Rei x Teepo ( Ryu x Nina.. aber na ja eigentlich nicht wichtig ^^;)  
  
Bewertung: PG  
  
Warnung: -  
  
Inhalt: Rei und Teepo beschließen, nachdem sie ihre Reise beendet haben, schließlich doch, nach Wyndia zu ziehen und als Monsterjäger der Menschheit zu helfen. Allerdings sind nicht nur die Monster es, die ihnen einige Probleme bereiten, sondern auch die Gefühle für einander, die die ganze Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen zum knistern bringen… (ich kann keine Inhaltsangaben schreiben ^^;;)  
  
Kommentar: Also: Teepo ist NICHT draufgegangen (*Kopfschüttel* nein, nein, nein!), Ryu hat ihn schließlich doch verschont und ihn auf seine Erkundungstour durch die Wüste mitgenommen *g* *das Ende des Spiels umschreib* so *g*   
  
Disclaimer: Breath of Fire III gehört leider Gottes nicht mir, sondern Capcom und alle anderen, die da mitgearbeitet haben. Ich möchte kein einziges Copyright verletzen und ich mach auch keine Kohle hier mit ^^  
  
„ … " Wörtliche Rede  
  
… Gedanken   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*ooOO* Entscheidungen *OOoo*~  
  
Das Schiff fuhr endlich, nach einer fast endloslangen Reise über das weite Meer im Hafen ein. Rei hatte sich immer noch nicht an diese schaukelnden und instabilen Dinger gewöhnt und war somit der erste, der das Schiff freudestrahlend verließ.   
  
„Kein Sand, kein Wasser! Endlich daheim!" Der große Katzenmensch streckte seinen Muskelbepackten Körper und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden herum, die hinter ihm aus dem Schiff kamen. Ryu und Nina gingen Arm in Arm, sich verliebt zulächelnd. Rei schien es so, als würden kleine Herzchen über ihren Köpfen hin und her schweben.  
  
Tja junge Liebe… Teepo kam neben Momo schließlich ebenfalls aus dem Schiff hinaus. Die rothaarige Wissenschaftlerin hatte den jungen Brutler alles über seine Herkunft ausgefragt, allerdings schien dieser jetzt langsam mit den Nerven am Ende.   
  
Mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck drückte er sich an Ryu vorbei und lief schnell zu Rei hin. „Wenn die mich noch eine Sache fragt, fall ich tot um und fang an aus den Ohren zu bluten!" Der Größere tätschelte dem Lilahaarigen die Schulter und besah sich dessen Ohren. „Also bis jetzt sieht man noch nichts."  
  
Genervt boxte der Angesprochene dem Hulin [1] in die Seite. „Menno, hör mir doch zu, ich sagte wenn sie mich noch einmal was fragt!" Diese winkte ab. „Ne, ne, nachher hat ihr Geschwafel noch abgefärbt und du laberst mir jetzt auch die Ohren wund!"  
  
Beleidigt zog Teepo eine Schmollschnute und ging neben Rei durch das schöne Rhapala. „Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten endlich wieder die Zedernwälder zu sehen, Rei, es ist schließlich schon so lange her!"  
  
„Stimmt. Willst du gleich weiter?" Der Kleinere nickte bestätigend. „Ich möchte einfach nach Hause…"  
  
Ryu, der ihre Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte löste sich von Nina und ging zu den Beiden." Nina, Momo und ich wollten die Nacht hier verbringen, wollt ihr nicht doch noch einen Tag warten?!"   
  
Freudestrahlend kam Momo hinzu und hakte sich schnell bei Teepo unter. „Ja, ich habe noch so viele Fragen an dich, Teepo, bleib noch hier!" Dieser schüttelte ganz schnell den Kopf. „Nein, Rei möchte ja auch weiter und an sich habe ich es doch irgendwie eilig. „Nehmt es uns nicht übel, wir können uns ja dann in Wyndia treffen, nachdem wir einen Abstecher in die Zedernwälder gemacht haben!"  
  
Ryu nickte verstehend. „Gut, Nina und ich müssen sowieso erstmal versuchen ihre Eltern von unserer Hochzeit zu überzeugen." Etwas verlegen kratzte sich der blauhaarige Junge am Hinterkopf. Rei schulterte seinen Rucksack, band sein Stirnband fest und nickte zustimmend. „Wir werden doch hoffentlich eingeladen."  
  
Nina lachte etwas verlegen und nickte. „Klar, ihr drei seid unsere Ehrengäste, ist doch ganz klar!" Teepo , dessen Rucksack prall gefüllt und an allen Ecken und Enden ausgebeult war, ächzte schwer unter dessen gewicht, als er ihn von neuen auf die Schultern hob. „Also, macht's gut, wir wollen schließlich den Checkpoint noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen!"  
  
Damit verabschiedeten sich die beiden Freunde von den anderen und setzten sich in Bewegung. Erleichtert atmete Teepo auf, als sie Momo und Rhapala hinter sich ließen. „meine Güte, bin ich so interessant, dass man mich zu Tode quatschen könnte?" Fragend sah er den gelbfelligen Hulin neben sich an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist von der Brut, ich glaube, das ist es, was dich für sie so interessant macht."  
  
Die lilanen Augen blitzen bei dieser Antwort neugierig. „Für sie? Was macht mich denn für dich interessant?!" Rei sah seinen kleineren Begleiter überrascht an. „Wie jetzt?" Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. „Keine Ahnung…" Gestand er schließlich und auf Teepos Hochgezogene Braue fügte er schnell hinzu: „… warum du für mich so interessant bist!"  
  
Dieser begann zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist schön, dass wir wieder zusammen durch die Gegend ziehen, Rei. Meinst du, wir sollten die Hütte wieder Aufbauen und die Leute wieder etwas terrorisieren?"  
  
Als Antwort bekam er eine leichte Kopfnuss. „Wir sind jetzt erwachsen, wir können ja wohl anderweitig Geld machen. Wir spielen Monsterjäger oder so was und lassen uns dafür gut bezahlen!" Teepo kratzte sich am Kinn und strich sein langes Haar zurück, das ihm über die Schultern gerutscht war.   
  
„Kopfgeldjäger. Eigentlich ne gute Idee, weil außer kämpfen gibt es ja nicht viel, was wir besonders gut können…" Nachdenklich begann er eine Strähne seines seidigen Haares zwischen den Fingern zu zwirbeln, als aus einem nahe liegendem Busch, ein riesiger Echsenmensch auftauchte und auf sie zu sprang.  
  
Er hatte sein riesiges Schwert erhoben und dachte noch so bei sich, dass der kleine langhaarige junge Mann ein perfektes Ziel wäre, als dieser blitzschnell sein Schwert zog und vor seinen Augen eine einzige kleine Bewegung machte, bevor um den Echsenmenschen alles schwarz wurde.  
  
Rei nickte anerkennend, als er den sauberen Schnitt sah, der den Kopf vom Körper getrennt hatte. „Also kämpfen kannst du wirklich!" Dieser strich sein Schwert an der Kleidung des Echsenmenschen sauber und verstaute es wieder in der Scheide. „Nicht nur das, meine Magie ist ebenfalls gewachsen!"   
  
Der Hulin lachte leise auf, wobei sein Schwanz hin und her wedelte, ein Zeichen seiner inneren Unruhe. „Das glaube ich dir gerne, aber es fängt gleich an zu Dämmern, beweise es mir, wenn sich die nächste Gelegenheit bietet!"   
  
„Da vorn ist die Brücke!" Freudig ging Teepo drauf zu. „Lass uns hiervor rasten, der Checkpoint hat jetzt sowieso geschlossen!" Teepo verzichtete auf die Zustimmung und begann mit seinem Freund zusammen das zelt auf zuschlagen und ein Feuerchen zu entzünden. Nachdem sie schließlich die Schlafsäcke ausgerollt hatten und ihre Rucksäcke im Zelt zurückgelassen hatten, machten sie es sich am Feuer bequem.  
  
„Nach der langen Seereise ist es schön mal wieder etwas an der frischen Luft zu reisen und vor allem auf festem Grund." Teepo war der erste, der die unangenehme Stille brach. Rei legte die Weste und das Stirnband ab und begann seine langen Haare zu bürsten. „Stimmt, mir war dieses blöde Boot von Anfang an nicht geheuer. Es hat als so gewackelt, ich dachte immer wieder, dass es gleich umfällt und wir ertrinken!"  
  
„Wenn du mal nicht über der Reling hingst?" Teepos Stimme klang spöttisch, aber er sah ihn vollkommen ernst an. Die Augen des Lilahaarigen hingen auf Reis muskulöser Brust, deren Muskeln sich zu Reis bürstenden Bewegungen faszinierend bewegten.  
  
Der Hulin gab einen empörten Laut von sich und warf Teepo schließlich die Bürste rüber, der sie geschickt auffing und dann anfing seine Haare zu bürsten. „Ich habe nun mal einen empfindlichen Magen!"  
  
„Aber du kannst Blut sehen, Innereien von irgendwelchen Monstern, aber kein Boot fahren?!"  
  
Rei nickte. „Es geht ja nicht um den Anblick, oder den Geruch sondern um das Schaukeln…" Nur bei dem Gedanken ans schaukeln wurde ihm schwummerig. Teepo beobachtete, wie Reis Körper ohne sein Wissen, dem Lilahaarigem alles über seinen Gemütszustand verrieten.   
  
Die leicht zurückgelegten Ohren und die nervösen Bewegungen seines Schwanzes zeigten ganz deutlich, dass ihm die Sache mit dem Schaukeln ziemlich zu schaffen machte. „Wir sind jetzt wieder auf dem Festland, Rei. Ich hatte außerdem nicht vor, sobald wieder weg zusegeln. Du?!"  
  
Reis Ohren zuckten leicht und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. NEIN!", dann begann er zu lachen. „Du hast ja Recht, aber es war irgendwie ein traumatisches Erlebnis für mich!"  
  
Teepo legte die Bürste bei Seite, lehnte sich leicht zurück, wobei er sich auf seine Unterarme abstützte.   
  
Sein Blick wurde von den funkelnden Sternen gefesselt, als er weiter sprach. „ Ich finde die Idee mit den Monsterjägern gar nicht schlecht. Es gibt schließlich genug von diesen blöden Viechern und es gibt auch genug Leute, die nicht kämpfen können…"   
  
Rei erhob sich und verschwand kurz im Zelt, nur um wenig später mit Brot, Käse und einer Feldflasche Wasser wieder zukommen. Vom Brot und Käse gab er Teepo die Hälfte und setzte sich dann lächelnd neben den Krieger, dabei legte er die Feldflasche zwischen die Beiden. „Wir sollten essen und dann schlafen gehen. Der Weg zu den Zedernwäldern ist noch ziemlich lang."  
  
„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht." Murmelte Teepo und biss ein Stück Brot ab. „Sag mal, Rei?" Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf und sah seinen Gefährten fragend mit kauendem Mund an. „Was denn?"  
  
„Glaubst du, dass es wieder so sein wird wie früher?"   
  
„Keine Ahnung, aber egal ob es genauso wird, mit dir ist es auf jeden Fall besser als vorher!"  
  
Teepo kicherte leise. „Das ist wirklich nett von dir, aber ich bin auch froh wieder bei dir zu sein. Schade, dass Ryu jetzt irgendwann mal König wird, sonst wäre es wahrscheinlich noch mehr wie früher!"  
  
Rei kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Wenn Nina jeden tag bei uns auftaucht? Ich glaube, dass es so besser ist, als uns andauernd deren Rumgeschmuse und Rumgeknutsche ansehen müssen!" Der Kleinere der Beiden steckte sich sein letztes Stück Brot in den Mund und nickte bedächtig.   
  
„Glaubst du," er schluckte ," dass wir eines Tages auch mal so sind wie Ryu, dass wir unserer Herzensdame jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen?"  
  
„Tze, ich bediene Grundsätzlich keine Frauen, sie schreien alle nach Gleichberechtigung, also sollen sie auch ihre Wünsche selber erfüllen!"  
  
Teepo kicherte. „Typisch für dich, deswegen wirst du auch nie ne Freundin haben!" Der Hulin zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah den Lilahaarigen skeptisch an. „Frauen machen nichts als Probleme, dass sehen wir doch an Nina oder an Momo!"   
  
Nur bei Momos Namen bekam der andere ein Stechen im Ohr. „Schon gut, wechseln wir das Thema. Wollen wir die Hütte wieder aufbauen und dort unser Hauptquartier einrichten?"   
  
Rei zog seine weste an, nachdem er aufgegessen hatte und zog die Beine an sich, mit ruhigem blick besah er das Feuer. „Lass uns nach Wyndia ziehen, da sind mehr Menschen außerdem müssten unsere Kunden nicht durch die Zedernwälder streifen um uns zu finden, außerdem war es doch immer dein Traum, dass wir gemeinsam nach Wyndia gehen!"  
  
Ein erinnerndes Lächeln trat auf Teepos Lippen, wobei ihm ein leiser Seufzer entwich. „Du hast Recht. Aber sehen möchte ich es trotzdem noch einmal…" Rei winkte ab. „Wir sind doch auf dem Weg, Teepo, schließlich können wir nicht fliegen."  
  
Der Brutler grinste. „Ich könnte reintheoretisch schon…" Rei sah ihn strafend an. „Gut: Ich kann schließlich nicht fliegen!" Der Lilahaarige lachte leise und stand auf. „Ich bin Müde, lass uns schlafen gehen!"  
  
Damit verschwand er im Zelt und ließ Rei alleine. Sein Blick wanderte zum Feuer und lächelte dabei breit, vielleicht würde ihr neues Leben ja mehr bringen, als das Alte. Mehr Spaß, mehr Abenteuer, aber das Wichtigste für ihn war, dass er mit Teepo zusammen war.  
  
Als Balio und Sunder damals Ryu, Teepo und ihn getrennt hatten, dachte er, dass Teepo Tod wäre, auch als er dann Ryu traf, der ebenfalls den Lilahaarigen gesucht und nicht gefunden hatte, hatte sich seine Befürchtung für ihn bestätigt.   
  
Dann aber, als sie das Meer überquert hatten, um Myria zu finden, fanden sie nicht nur sie, sondern auch Teepo. Die Erleichterung, die Rei gespürt hatte, war für ihn unbeschreiblich, auch wenn sie Teepo erst nach einem Kampf zur Vernunft bringen konnten.  
  
Warum habe ich überhaupt so verbissen nach Teepo gesucht, nach Ryu hatte ich nicht so ein… Bedürfnis ihn wieder zusehen… Rei schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Teepo am Zelteingang stand und ihn wohl beobachtet hatte.  
  
Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich hab einfach etwas in Erinnerungen geschwelgt, 'tschuldige!" Schweigend gingen die Beiden schließlich zu Bett. Rei, dem die Schifffahrt doch mehr zugesetzt hatte als erwartet, war schnell eingeschlafen. Wie ein Fötus zusammengerollt lag er auf der Matte, dick in die Decke gemurmelt.   
  
Teepo beneidete ihn, egal was er machte, egal wie oft er sich von Seite zu Seite drehte, er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Er hatte es früher immer so geliebt mit Rei durch die Gegend zuziehen und zu Zelten, er tat es auch jetzt noch, aber er fühlte in sich diese Innere Unruhe.   
  
Bestimmt die Vorfreude auf die Zedernwälder… Schließlich setzte er sich auf, und sah zu Rei hinüber. Sie hatten das Zelt offen gelassen, damit es am Morgen nicht so stickig war und etwas Licht vom Feuer hineinfiel, außerdem drangen so Geräusche besser hinein. [2]  
  
Der Hulin war mit dem Gesicht zu ihm gedreht, wirkte vollkommen entspannt. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und eine Haarsträhne hatte sich nach vorne verirrt. Sachte strich der kleinere Kämpfer die Strähne zurück und sah dann vollkommen perplex seine Hand an. Was tat er denn da?!  
  
Sein Blick löste sich wieder von der Hand und fixierte Reis leicht geöffneten Mund. Ob ich…? Er hatte den Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende, als seine Lippen nur ganz leicht, ganz zart die von Rei streiften. Sofort zog sich Teepo zurück und starrte vollkommen hilflos seinen Gefährten an.   
  
Auf dessen Lippen legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln und er drehte sich leise seufzend auf die andere Seite, schlief dabei seelenruhig weiter. Der Jüngere seufzte leise und lehnte sich schließlich zurück. Noch immer drehten sich seine Gedanken um das, was er gerade getan hatte. Wie komme ich bloß darauf, Rei zu küssen?!  
  
Die Gedanken quälten ihn noch lange, aber schließlich siegte die Erschöpfung über die Schockiertheit und er schlief ein, in einen unruhigen und unerholsamen Schlaf.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rei wurde mit den ersten paar Sonnenstrahlen wach. Das Feuer war ausgegangen und glühte nur noch vor sich hin. Die morgendliche Frische war ins Zelt gekrochen und hatte sein Fell etwas feucht werden lassen, wo es nicht unter der schützenden Decke verborgen war.   
  
Fröstelnd stand er auf und rollte seinen Schlafsack leise zusammen, er würde erstmal Frühstück machen und dann Teepo wecken. Dieser lag alle Viere von sich gestreckt da und sägte fröhlich noch einige Bäume.  
  
Der Hulin entfachte das Feuer neu und begann dann mit einer Pfanne die Eier, die sie noch von der Schifffahrt hatten [3], zu braten. Dabei begann er etwas Käse hin einzugeben, damit die Eier auch etwas an Würze bekamen. Schließlich gab er jeweils eine Hälfte auf einen Teller und schmierte etwas Brot dazu.   
  
Leise schlich er schließlich zurück ins Zelt und wedelte Teepo den Essensduft in die Nase. „Frühstück ist fertig, Teepo." Schnurrte er dem Schlafendem ins Ohr. Dieser bewegte sich unruhig und öffnete dann die Augen. Das Erste, was sie fanden waren tiefe grüne Smaragde, die sie amüsiert anfunkelten.  
  
„Na du Schnarchnase?!"  
  
Teepo streckte ihm zur Antwort die Zunge heraus und erhob sich. Er hatte tiefe Augenringe und sah an sich irgendwie etwas blass aus. „Ich hab ganz miserable geschlafen."  
  
Rei nickte zustimmend. „So siehst du auch aus, um ehrlich zu sein, ohne dich beleidigen zu wollen." Fröhlich gab er ihm einen Teller und etwa Brot. „Iss erstmal, dann geht's dir bestimmt besser!" Rei ging nach draußen, wo sein eigener Teller stand, kurz danach schlurfte Teepo zu ihm.   
  
Das Frühstück verlief sonst ziemlich ruhig, ebenso wie der Abbau des Zeltes. Teepos Gedanken hatten wieder angefangen sich um die Geschehnisse der letzen Nacht zu drehen. Ganz in ihnen versunken ging er neben Rei her, der mit besorgtem Blick das ruhige Verhalten seines Gefährten beobachtete. Die lange Hängebrücke, die das Gebiet von Rhapala mit dem Check Point verband.  
  
„Nur noch ein Stück, dann erreichen wir Wyndia." Erklärte Rei ihm, aber Teepo hörte gar nicht zu. Sein Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet und er ging immer weiter.   
  
Der Hulin blieb ohne Vorwarnung einfach stehen und musste beobachten, wie Teepo auch davon keinerlei Notiz nahm.   
  
Erst als der Größere sich räusperte sah der Lilahaarige auf. Verwundert sah er sich um, bis ihm auffiel, dass Rei ein ganzes stück hinter ihm stand und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. „Tut mir Leid, ich bin heute irgendwie etwas in Gedanken!"  
  
„Etwas?!" Rei schnaubte und holte schnell die Distanz auf, die er zwischen sie gebracht hatte. „Was ist los mit dir? Sag mir schon, was dich bedrückt!" Teepo schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich kann ihm ja schließlich nicht erzählen, was ich gestern Nacht getan habe!  
  
„Ich hab nur über die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft nachgedacht, dass ist alles!" Rei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da vorne ist die Brücke, die zum Eynockweg!"   
  
Zwei Stunden später standen sie schließlich vor Wyndia. „Wir sollten hier übernachten, meinst du nicht auch?"  
  
Teepo nickte nur zustimmend und schließlich betraten sie gemeinsam die große Stadt….  
  
ooOO* Ende Teil 1*OOoo  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] Hulin : Eine Bezeichnung aus irgendeinem Rollenspiel für Katzenmenschen ^^  
  
[2] Okay, Ich hoffe die Begründungen überzeugen hust  
  
  
  
[3] Ähm also, die sind noch gut *g* 


	2. Erinnerung & Erneuerung 2

Titel: Erinnerung & Erneuerung   
  
Teil: 02/ mal sehen ^^;  
  
Autor: Kuschel_Gruftie  
  
E-Mail: Kuschel_Gruftie@yahoo.de  
  
Fandom: Breath of Fire 3  
  
Pairing: Rei x Teepo   
  
Bewertung: PG  
  
Warnung: -  
  
Inhalt: Rei und Teepo beschließen, nachdem sie ihre Reise beendet haben, schließlich doch, nach Wyndia zu ziehen und als Monsterjäger der Menschheit zu helfen. Allerdings sind nicht nur die Monster es, die ihnen einige Probleme bereiten, sondern auch die Gefühle für einander, die die ganze Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen zum knistern bringen… (ich kann keine Inhaltsangaben schreiben ^^;;)  
  
Kommentar: Tja, dass hier wird wohl eine etwas längere Sache… Gut, dafür ist es auch eines meiner absoluten Lieblings Pairings ^^   
  
„…" Wörtliche Rede  
  
… Gedanken  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ooOO* Ankunft in Wyndia und der Besuch der Zedernwälder *OOoo~  
  
Die geschäftige Stadt Wyndia, Sitz der Königsfamilie und Hauptstadt des Landes. Rei und Teepo waren irgendwie nervös, nach all der Zeit wieder hier zu sein. Nach einem kurzen Rundgang durch die Stadt begann es schließlich zu dämmern, als Teepo Rei plötzlich am Arm packte.  
  
„Schau mal!" Er zeigte auf ein Haus, wo groß das Schild ‚zu Vermieten' dranhing. Nur ein kurzer Blickwechsel, bevor Rei kräftig an der Tür klopfte. Eine alte Frau öffnete und schob die Brille zu Recht, um ihren Besuch zu mustern.   
  
„Wir sind wegen dem Schild hier." Erklärte Teepo freundlich. „Wir suchen nämlich eine Wohnung." Die Frau lächelte. „Aber natürlich mein hübsches Kind. Du und dein Mann möchtet also meine Wohnung ansehen, dann kommt herein."  
  
Teepo ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. ‚Hübsches Kind'? ‚Du und dein Mann?' Ich bring diese alte Kuh um! Rei schmunzelte und legte seinem Freund beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Vielleicht solltest du dir die Haare doch mal kurz schneiden…"  
  
Teepo schob schmollend die Hand zur Seite und folgte der Frau hinein. Das Häuschen war an sich ganz nett. Das Untergeschoß sollte zu vermieten sein. Zwei große Raume, ein Wohnzimmer mit Kochecke und ein Badezimmer.   
  
Die Frau zeigte ihnen alles und deutete dann auf die zwei leeren Zimmer. „Ein Schlafzimmer und eines, für das Kind." Teepo atmete mehrmals ein und aus. „Wir dachten eher an ein Schlafzimmer und ein Büro!"  
  
Die ältere Frau sah etwas gekränkt aus. „So ein hübsches ding sollte sich nicht mit Arbeit behäufen, sondern sich lieber von ihrem Mann ein Kind machen lassen." Rei lief rot an. „Teepo ist keine Frau, Madame, sondern ein Mann." Die Frau sah den Jungen plötzlich ganz genau an. „Oh!"   
  
Sie kicherte leise. „Tut mir ja so Leid." Dann deutete sie auf die zwei Zimmer. „Dann eignen sie sich auch perfekt als zwei Schlafzimmer." Da allerdings nur eines als Schlafzimmer mit Doppelbett eingerichtet war und die beiden eh schon beschlossen hatten in einem zu schlafen um Platz zu sparen, hatte sich die Sache erledigt.  
  
Schließlich handelten sie mit der Frau einen angenehmen Preis aus und begutachteten dann alleine ihr neues zu hause. „Meinst du wir hätten uns noch was anderes angucken sollen?" Rei ließ sich fröhlich aufs Bett fallen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist groß, es ist billig und es liegt ziemlich zentral. Was willst du noch?"  
  
Der Lilahaarige nickte und stellte den Rucksack auf den Wohnzimmertisch. „Du hast Recht. Jetzt brauchen wir nur das Nötigste mitnehmen, wenn wir nach Mc Neil gehen!" Nickend drehte Rei sich auf die Seite und sah durch die Tür zu Teepo. „Dann machen wir uns morgen am Besten früh los. Geh diesmal früher ins Bett, nicht das du wieder so trandösig bist wie heute!"  
  
„Ich war nicht trandösig, nur etwas abgelenkt!"   
  
Die beiden packten ihre Rucksäcke aus und ließen nur das allernötigste drin. Während Rei einige Essenssachen aus der Stadt besorgte, richtete Teepo mit den Heilkräutern, dem Antidot und Vitaminen ihre Hausapotheke im Bad ein.  
  
Als er fertig war und Rei noch nicht in sicht, begann er mit etwas Holz, was neben dem Ofenstand diesen anzuheizen, damit sie auch vernünftig kochen konnten, wenn der Hulin wieder da war.  
  
Schließlich setzte er sich auf das Sofa und fingerte an seiner Rüstung herum, bis er sie schließlich ablegte und sie im Schlafzimmer verstaute.   
  
Schließlich kam Rei nach Hause. Es dauerte geschlagene zwei stunden, bis die Beiden gesättigt und müde nur in Lendenschurz in ihrem Bettchen lagen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir jetzt schon eine Wohnung mieten würden und jetzt in unserem eigenem bett liegen würden." Rei gähnte verhalten und sah dann fragend zu seinem Nebenmann, der sich ganz zusammengerollt hatte und müde unter der Decke hervor lugte.   
  
„Ich auch nicht, " ein müdes Gähnen erklang, „ aber jetzt bin ich froh in einem richtigem Bett zu liegen!" Rei drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte leicht, als er feststellte, dass Teepo so plötzlich eingeschlafen war.   
  
Er war anscheinend sehr müde. Was ist bloß heute mit ihm los gewesen, ich glaube nicht, dass ihn Gedanken über die Zukunft und die Vergangenheit hätten so schweigsam machen können. Aber das ist seine Sache, ich sollte endlich aufhören mich um ihn zu sorgen, schließlich ist er schon erwachsen. Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Na, ja sagen wir fast erwachsen!  
  
Schließlich rollte sich der Hulin ebenfalls zusammen, so dass sich Teepos und seine Knie ganz leicht berührten. Diese kleine Berührung reichte, um Rei die Sicherheit zu geben, dass Teepo in seiner Nähe war. Beruhigt und ebenfalls müde sank der Hulin in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Diesmal war es Rei, dem süßer Essensduft in die Nase stieg, schnüffelnd hob er den kopf und stieß gegen etwas, erst dann öffnete er die Augen. Teepo hatte sich wohl über ihn gebeugt, denn jetzt saßen sie Stirn an Stirn da und sahen sich überrascht an, bevor sie in einen Lachkrampf ausbrachen.  
  
„Das nächste Mal, machst du erst die Augen auf und hebst dann deinen Kopf, du Vielfraß!" Rei lächelte entschuldigend und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen Teepos Stirn, wo eben noch seine gelegen hatte. „Und du beug dich nie wieder über mich, wenn es essen gibt, du weißt, dass mich der Geruch von gebratenem Speck regelrecht aus dem Bett zieht!"  
  
„So lange dich der Geruch nicht auszieht…" Teepo sah Rei überrascht an, er wusste ja selbst nicht warum er das gerade gesagt hatte. „Ich mein… Essen ist fertig." Damit sprang er auf und eilte in die Küche.  
  
Der Gelbfellige musste breit grinsen und zog sich seine Hose an, bevor er dem Kleineren in die Küche folgte und sich an den Tisch setzte, wo schon Teller mit dampfendem Speck und Spiegeleiern stand. „Ich finde es toll, dass wir eine Wohnung haben. Ich möchte immer so geweckt werden!"  
  
Teepo zeigte ihm einen Vogel. „Das ist nur ausnahmsweise so. Morgen kochst du wieder!" Der Hulin zog ein beleidigendes Gesicht, dann nickte er aber. „Morgen früh Essen wir sowieso wieder unter freiem Himmel, schätze ich mal!"   
  
Nach ihrem ausgiebigen Frühstuck packten die Beiden ihre Rucksäcke mit dem Nötigsten und begannen schließlich die Reise in die Zedernwälder. Diese führte sie über den Mynogberg, der von schwächlichen Monstern bewohnt wurde. Weder das Nussvolk, noch die anderen Kreaturen konnten ihre Reise nicht mal unterbrechen.  
  
Schließlich kamen sie am Yrallweg an, der nach Mc Neil führte und weiter Richtung Osten. Sie bogen schließlich ab und standen kurze Zeit später auf dem Marktplatz des kleinen Dörfchens. „Es ist so lange her, Rei." Seufzte Teepo und sah sich begeistert um. „Und es hat sich kaum etwas verändert."   
  
Aber ihre Pause dauerte nur kurz, kaum eine halbe Stunde später standen sie vor dem Zedernwald. Teepo packte Reis Arm, dabei auf die Bäume deutend. „Rei, wir sind zu hause." Der Hulin seufzte leicht, ohne dabei den Blick von Teepos vor Freude funkelnden Augen zu nehmen. „Gehen wir!"  
  
Wieder eine halbe Stunde und jede Menge Eye Goos später standen sie vor den Resten ihres ehemaligen Baumhauses. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen und der Mond tauchte die Umgebung in ein wunderschönes licht. „Es ist so lange her…"   
  
Nachdem Teepo das Haus eingehend unter die Lupe genommen hatte, ging er zu Rei zurück, der an einer noch stabilen wand gelehnt, da stand. „Lass uns unser Lager da unten aufschlagen."   
  
Etwas besorgt sah er, dass Rei nur nickte, die Erinnerung an diesen Ort schien ihn genauso eingeholt zu haben, wie noch ein paar Minuten zuvor Teepo.   
  
Schweigend und in guten und schlechten Erinnerungen schwelgend aßen sie Abendbrot, allerdings saßen sie noch lange unter dem Vollmond und sahen zu dem Haus hinauf, was sie damals mehr oder weniger gemeinsam gebaut hatten.  
  
Die Stille drückte Teepo schließlich auf sein Gemüt, müde streckte er sich und lächelte zu Rei hinüber, der noch immer ganz auf das Haus fixiert war. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir es hinter uns lassen, Rei. Was vergangen ist, ist vergangen, aber wir können die Zukunft noch schön machen, wenn vielleicht die Vergangenheit nicht das war, was wir gesucht hatten!"   
  
Der Hulin riss sich von dem Anblick der Hütte los und sah zu Teepo. Wie schön er im Mondlicht aussieht. Sachte schüttelte Rei den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Du hast Recht, Teepo. Lass uns schlafen und dann die Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen, um für das Jetzt zu leben!" [1]  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ryu, Nina und Momo waren schließlich in Wyndia angekommen. Rei und Teepo waren gerade damit beschäftigt ein selbst entworfenes Schild mit ‚Hunters' an die wand neben der Tür zu nageln, als Ryu um die Ecke bog. „Was wird das?" Fragte er neugierig und begutachtete das Schild. „Wir werden Monsterjäger!"   
  
Fragend sah er Teepo an, der ihn frech angrinste. „Hey, wir müssen unser Können ja irgendwie nutzen." Nachdem sich Rei dreimal auf den Daumen gehauen hatte, hing das Schild schließlich gerade an der Wand. Der Hulin nuckelte schweigend am Daumen und schien vor Wut zu brodeln.  
  
Teepo besah sich freudig das Schild. „Na endlich, Rei, ich dachte schon, dass du es gar nicht gebacken bekommst, dass Schild vernünftig auf zu hängen." Der Angesprochene warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und verschwand sauer im Haus.   
  
„Das Rei immer gleich sauer wird, wenn etwas auf Anhieb nicht klappt.." Ryu schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass es ihm eher um seinen Daumen ging." Teepo winkte fröhlich ab. „Du bist ja jetzt mit Nina verlobt, glaubst du, dass du es hinbekommst, dass die Zeitung von Wyndia unsere anzeige druckt?"  
  
Ryu zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm Teepos Anzeige, bevor er sie durchlas. „Ich werde die noch überarbeiten, weil so, ihr bestimmt keine Kunden bekommt!" Teepo zog einen Schmollmund, nickte dann aber. „Von mir aus, ändre um wie es dir beliebt, aber sorg dafür, dass sie es drucken, damit wir auch was zu tun haben!"  
  
Der kleine Blauhaarige lächelte süß und nickte dann. „Der König wird wohl die Hochzeit etwas aufschieben, damit er mich noch mal vernünftig unter die Lupe nehmen kann!"  
  
Die alte Frau kam aus dem haus und zog Teepo am Ohr. „Du Lümmel sollst doch Holzhacken und nicht hier nichts tuend in der Gegend Rumstehen!"  
  
Ryu lächelte nur und winkte dann. „Ich kümmere mich um die Anzeige, viel Spaß beim Holz hacken!"  
  
Damit verschwand der ‚Prinz' wieder um die Ecke und ließ Teepo alleine mit der Oma stehen. Brummelnd machte er sich schließlich an die Arbeit.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Zwei Tage später rannte Teepo die Straße hinauf, zu seiner Wohnung und schwenkte dabei fröhlich eine Zeitung. Rei war dazu beordert wurden die Straße vor dem haus zu kehren und stützte sich bei Teepos Anblick auf seinen Besen. „Was gibt es denn so freudiges?"  
  
Teepo hielt dem Hulin triumphierend die Zeitung hin, dieser nahm sie und betrachtete die Seite, die der Kleinere aufgeschlagen hatte.   
  
„ ‚Die Hunters in Wyndia.   
  
Zum Schutz der Allgemeinheit kümmern sich ausgezeichnete Kämpfer gegen Entgelt um bösartige Monster, die das Leben der einfachen Bürger schwer machen.   
  
Zu finden sind die Hunters in der Hedorn Str. 4 Wyndia.'"  
  
Mit hochgezogener Braue sah er Teepo an. „Wer hat das denn verfasst!" Doch der Jüngere ging auf die Frage nicht ein. „Lies weiter!"  
  
Der Hulin wendete sich wieder der Zeitung zu: „ ‚Der Verlobte unserer geliebten Prinzessin Nina versicherte persönlich, dass sie schnell, diskret und sauber Arbeiten würden. Also Bürger Wyndias ihr müsst euch nicht mehr von Monstern belästigen lassen!'"  
  
Rei kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt, ob wir so überhaupt Kunden bekommen!"  
  
*ooOO* Ende Teil 2 *OOoo*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] ähm ja, sorry , dass ich meine eigene Lebensansicht so mit hineinbringe, aber ich finde, dass sie hier so schön passt ^^  
  
Gomen, dass der Teil etwas kurz geworden ist, aber hier passt ein Cut besser, als zwischen drin!!! 


	3. Erinnerung & Erneuerung 3

Titel: Erinnerung & Erneuerung   
  
Teil: 03/ mal sehen ^^;  
  
Autor: Kuschel_Gruftie  
  
E-Mail: Kuschel_Gruftie@yahoo.de  
  
Fandom: Breath of Fire 3  
  
Pairing: Rei x Teepo   
  
Bewertung: PG  
  
Warnung: -  
  
Inhalt: Rei und Teepo beschließen, nachdem sie ihre Reise beendet haben, schließlich doch, nach Wyndia zu ziehen und als Monsterjäger der Menschheit zu helfen. Allerdings sind nicht nur die Monster es, die ihnen einige Probleme bereiten, sondern auch die Gefühle für einander, die die ganze Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen zum knistern bringen… (ich kann keine Inhaltsangaben schreiben ^^;;)  
  
Kommentar: Ja irgendwie hab ich mit Geschichten, die harmlos sind ^^   
  
„…" Wörtliche Rede  
  
… Gedanken  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*ooOO* Die Arbeit ruft! *OOoo*  
  
Rei kaute gelangweilt auf seinem Frühstücksbrot herum. Die Anzeige war jetzt seit drei Tagen in der Zeitung und noch kein einziger Auftrag war ins Haus geflattert, was die Stimmung nicht gerade gehoben hatte.  
  
Teepo war gerade dabei eine Tasse Milch zu trinken und die Zeitung zu lesen, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Kurz tauschten die Zwei einen Blick, bevor sich Rei erhob und die Tür öffnete. Eine Frau mittleren Alters stand vor ihnen und hielt einen Sack in der Hand.  
  
„Gehören sie zu den Hunters?" fragte sie mit zitternder stimme, anscheinend fühlte sie sich sehr unwohl. Rei zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu und ließ sie eintreten. Teepo sah von der Zeitung auf, wobei ihm eine Strähne ins Gesicht rutschte, die er schnell wieder nach hinten strich.   
  
„Wir wohnen etwas außerhalb, im Wald und es treibt sich dort ein riesiger Vogel herum, der unser Vieh frisst und meinen kleinen garten vollkommen verwüstet. Er ist riesig und mein Mann kann ihn nicht besiegen, er ist schwer verletzt wurden, als er es versucht hat. Ich kann euch nur den Sack Zennys anbieten."  
  
Teepo besah sich dem sack und nickte dann. „Wir werden uns selbst verständlich darum kümmern. Rei, los geht's!" Der Hulin nickte zustimmend und die beiden verschwanden kurz im Schlafzimmer, nur um wenig später in voller Montur wieder hinaus zu kommen.  
  
„Also, meine Dame, wenn sie uns dann den Weg zeigen würden!" Teepo warf Rei daraufhin einen Seitenblick zu. Also im schleimen ist er ja wirklich gut, aber Freundlichkeit hält die Kunden bei der Stange, wahrscheinlich ist seine Taktik gar nicht schlecht!  
  
Eine gute dreiviertel Stunde später standen sie am haus der Frau. Ein kleiner Vorgarten war total verwüstet und die Fußspuren führten tief in den Wald hinein. „Keine Sorge, Miss. Wir kümmern uns drum!"  
  
Damit gingen die beiden den Fußspuren nach. „Rei? Hast du schon mal so große Vogelfußabdrücke in dieser Gegend gesehen?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und musterte die Abdrücke genauer. „Sie sind noch frisch. Er muss ganz in der Nähe sein. Ab jetzt ist absolute Funkstille!"  
  
Schweigend schlichen die zwei Freunde weiter, schließlich erreichten sie eine große Lichtung. Der hässliche papageienähnliche Vogel hatte sich dort auf den Boden gesetzt und zerriss gerade hungrig eine Ziege. Teepo verzog bei dem Anblick das Gesicht. Das Vieh ist eklig!   
  
Der Lilahaarige schlich ganz nah an Rei heran, damit das Vieh nicht hören konnte, dass dort jemand war. „Hey Rei, was machen wir? Einen Überraschungsangriff oder in die Zange nehmen?" Noch bevor Rei antworten konnte drehte sich der Vogel wutschnaubend zu ihnen um. Teepo biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „eins muss man ihm lassen, er hat gute Ohren." Damit begann er eine Beschwörungsformel zu murmeln, was einen Hellleuchtenden Ball in seiner Hand entstehen ließ.  
  
Rei stürmte währenddessen nach vorne und rammte dem Vogel seine Dolche in die Seite, allerdings war er etwas zu langsam, als er sie wieder rausziehen wollte, denn der Vogel schlug mit einem Flügel nach ihm und erwischte ihn volle Breitseite. Der Hulin flog hoch in die Luft und landete äußerst unsanft in einem Gebüsch.  
  
Der Jüngere war unterdessen mit seiner Beschwörung fertig und der Ball zerplatzte in seinen Händen, darauf hin würde es Eiskalt um den Vogel herum, Eissplitter und Schnee stürmten um ihn und schnitten hart in sein Fleisch. Das Vieh schrie unter den Schmerzen auf und begann nun mit vollem Galopp auf Teepo zu, zu rennen.  
  
Der Hulin hatte sich unterdessen aufgerappelt und einen Zeigefinger erhoben. Leise murmelte er magische Worte, die einen magischen kreis um ihn entstehen ließen, Wind kam auf und zerzauste seine blonde Mähne, bis er schließlich mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Vogelvieh zeigte und die Magie mit einem mal verschwand.  
  
Es verdüsterte sich und plötzlich schlugen vier Blitze in den Vogel ein, der dadurch schreiend zum Stillstand kam. Teepo nutzte die Gelegenheit und stach sein Schwert in die Brust des Vogels, der allerdings noch nicht geschlagen war wütend sah er Teepo in die Augen und machte ein komisches Geräusch.   
  
Der Lilahaarige begann zu schwanken und plötzlich fiel er nach hinten um, blieb einfach liegen. „TEEPO!!!" Voller Wut stürzte sich der Hulin auf den Rücken des Vogels und stach wütend immer wieder auf den Vogel ein, bis dieser schließlich krächzend zu Boden ging.  
  
Keuchend zog er seine Dolche aus dem hals und dem rücken des Viehs und ging mit besorgtem Blick zu Teepo hinüber. Was ist wenn er… Rei stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er feststellte, dass Teepo nur schlief.   
  
Langsam wurde die Magie des Vogels unwirksam und Teepo erwachte wieder. Ohne Orientierung sah er sich um, fand schließlich Rei, der vollkommen erleichtert neben ihm hockte. „Du hast mir einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt!"   
  
Der Jüngere sah ihn verständnislos an, bis sein blick dem Vogel streifte und er sich jetzt sicher war, dass er nicht geträumt hatte. „Entschuldige…" Irgendwie war es ihm peinlich, dass er sich von einem einfachen Schlafzauber hatte verhexen lassen. „Schon gut, bringen wir dieses riesige Vieh zu unseren Kunden und lass uns nach Hause gehen!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Am Abend wusste ganz Wyndia von der hervorragenden Arbeit der Hunters, die ohne Probleme den Vogel hatte umbringen können. Schließlich saßen die zwei Helden bei sich zu Hause auf dem bett und zählten das Geld. „Viel ist das aber nicht!"  
  
Teepo kratzte sich am Kinn, dabei drehte er eine Münze zwischen den fingern. Rei lag neben ihm und starrte die Decke an. „Was ist los? Du bist so still…" Der Hulin seufzte. „Als du zu Boden gegangen bist, dachte ich, dass ich dich schon wieder verlieren würde, es war, als würde mein herz stehen bleiben."   
  
Teepo wurde leicht rot. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich ihm so wichtig bin. „Ich hab dich schon zwei Mal fast verloren, ich will es nicht, dass ich dich irgendwann für immer verliere!" Rei sah zu Teepo und lächelte. „Versprich mir, dass du nach mir stirbst!"  
  
Der Kleinere schüttelte den Kopf und bettete seinen Kopf auf der Brust des Hulins. „Wenn dann sterben wir gemeinsam!"[1] Sanft strich der Gelbfellige durch das seidige Haar des anderen, als plötzlich den beiden klar wurde, was sie da eigentlich machten.   
  
Peinlich berührt sprang Teepo auf und brachte das Geld in ihr frisch eingerichtetes Büro, während Rei sich zur Seite drehte und völlig verwirrt seine Hand ansah. Was ist eigentlich los mit mir? Ich bitte ihn vor mir zu sterben, dann streichle ich sein haar…. Kopfschüttelnd stand Rei schließlich auf und legte seine überflüssigen Sachen ab und legte sich ins Bett.  
  
Der lilahaarige junge Mann entschied erstmal ein Bad zu nehmen. Für eines war er Momo wirklich dankbar, für die Erfindung, die sie vor gestern in ihr Bad eingebaut hatte: Ein Gerät, dass warmes Wasser aus dem Hahn fließen lassen konnte.  
  
Im Schloss und großen Herrenhäusern war so was selbst verständlich, aber soviel Geld hatten die zwei nun doch nicht und deswegen war er Momo so dankbar, da sie es ganz umsonst gemacht hatte. Er ließ Wasser ein und entkleidete sich dabei. Immer wieder dachte er an das, was eben gerade passiert war. In Letzter zeit passieren so oft so komische Dinge zwischen uns. Erst küsse ich ihn, während er schläft und jetzt das!   
  
Nachdenklich ließ er etwas von diesem komischem Schaumzeug in die Wanne, dass Nina ihnen zum Einzug geschenkt hatte, als sie in Wyndia angekommen waren. Es roch süß, nach Erdbeeren. Erschöpft und irgendwie etwas frustriert ließ er sich in die Wanne gleiten, das warme Wasser umspielte seinen müden Körper und beruhigte seine beunruhigte Seele etwas.  
  
Nach einer Weile begann er schließlich sein Haar zu waschen, er hatte beim einkaufen irgendein Shampoo mitgebracht, es roch nach Kräutern. Schließlich wusch er sich den Dreck und den schweiß von seiner weichen, blassen Haut. Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und um die Haare betrat er schließlich das Schlafzimmer.   
  
Rei lag auf dem Bauch, mit fragendem Blick beobachtete er dabei, wie Teepo das Handtuch sinken ließ und sich mit frischen Kleidern eindeckte. Anziehen tat er aber nur den Lendenschurz. Müde ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken, schnappte sich eine Bürste und begann unter leisen Flüchen sein verkutzelten, nasses Haar zu entwirren.  
  
Rei konnte es schließlich nicht mehr mit ansehen, richtete sich auf und nahm ihm die Bürste aus der hand, dabei drehte er den Lilahaarigen so, dass er gut an dessen Haar rankam und begann dann, von unten nach oben, das lange Lilane Haar zu entwirren.  
  
„Eines Tages reißt du dir noch die Kopfhaut ab, wenn du immer so an deinem Haar herumrupfst!" Teepo ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen, dabei besah er sich seiner Hände, als Rei plötzlich mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an seinen hals kam und zu schnüffeln begann.   
  
„Du riechst ganz lecker nach Erdbeeren." Es war gut, dass Teepo mit dem rücken zu dem Hulin saß, denn sonst hätte der festgestellt, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe genauso rot war, wie die leckeren Beeren, nach denen er duftete.   
  
Schließlich war Rei mit Teepo Haaren fertig und dieser band sie mit einem Haarband zusammen, bevor er sich in die Decke kuschelte. „Danke, Rei." Der Angesprochene winkte nur ab, legte die Brüste beiseite, bevor er sich schließlich wieder hinlegte.   
  
Einige Augenblicke sahen sie sich nur schweigend an, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bevor Teepo schließlich das Licht ausmachte und mit einem ‚Träum süß!' dem Hulin den Rücken zudrehte.  
  
Rei gab einen Laut von sich der wie ‚ebenfalls' klang und schloss dann die Augen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später, waren die zwei Krieger eingeschlafen.  
  
Teepo wurde mitten in der Nacht wach, wodurch wusste er nicht. Es ist so schön warm.. Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf. Rei hatte ihm schlaf seinen arm um ihn gelegt und sich an seinen Rücken gekuschelt, daher kam auch die zusätzliche Wärme.  
  
Die Nase des Hulins war in seinem Haar verschwunden und atmete tief den Geruch der Kräuter ein. Der Jüngere grinste. Kaum riech ich nach Erdbeeren, schon hängt er sich an mich. Er ist und bleib furchtbar verfressen!  
  
Aber im Grunde störte es den anderen nicht. Sich in reis Arm umdrehend schmuste er sich an die breite Brust des Hulins. Aber nur, weil du so schön warm bist, Rei…   
  
*~*~*  
  
Der Morgen war für Rei eine Überraschung, als er feststellte, dass er eng an Teepo gekuschelt lag, dieser wiederum aber auch total an ihn. wie süß er ist, wenn er schläft… ein lautes Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Träumereien. Wehe, wenn das nicht wichtig ist. Vorsichtig schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und zog auf dem Weg zur Tür seine Hose an.  
  
Vor der Tür stand ein Mann mit Mienenarbeiterkleidung. „Sind sie Rei? Ich komme von der Miene und wir bräuchten wohl etwas Hilfe." Rei winkte den Mann rein, der sich gleich auf das Sofa setzte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie so früh störe, aber es ist dringend. Irgendetwas ist in einem Schacht und frisst unsere Leute. Drei Stück hat es schon erwischt." Er tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die schweißnasse Stirn.  
  
„Keiner weiß, was es genau ist, aber wir haben an den Leichenfundorten immer komischen grünen Schleim gefunden. Jeder der ihn angefasst hat, hat sich eine schwere Vergiftung zugezogen." Die Tür des Schlafzimmers schwang auf und ein in Lendenschurz bekleideter Teepo kam gähnend heraus. „Was ist los?!"  
  
„Das ist ihr Partner?" Der Mann war anscheinend enttäuscht, nicht noch einen total muskulösen Mann vor zu finden, sondern den schwächlich wirkenden Teepo. „Die Miene wird sie nach Erfüllung des Auftrags gut bezahlen!"  
  
Teepo war mit einem Mal hellwach und haute auf den Tisch. „Nichts da, nachher hauen sie uns noch übers Ohr!" Rei machte eine beruhigende Geste in Teepos Richtung. „Wir wollen mindestens eine Anzahlung."  
  
„Kommen sie zur Miene, da werden wir dann alles Wichtige klären!" damit verließ der Mann die zwei Hunter wieder. „Das klingt nicht gut." Nachdem Rei Teepo die Aufgabe schilderte, nickte der nur und verschwand mit seinem Rucksack im Badezimmer. „Am besten wir nehmen unser ganzes Antidot mit!"  
  
Rei hingegen begann damit seine Rüstung anzulegen. Er war gerade dabei seinen Waffengürtel um zu legen, als Teepo ins Zimmer marschierte und anfing ebenfalls seine Rüstung anzulegen. „Dieser blöde Kerl ist mir nicht geheuer, Rei!"  
  
Der Hulin grinste und versuchte seinen Gefährten auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Ich habe heute Nacht von einer Erdbeere geträumt!" Teepo musste grinsen. „Der Badeschaum. Mann, Mann, Mann! Du bist echt verfressen. Du träumst sogar schon nachts vom Essen."  
  
Ich erzähl ihm wohl lieber nicht, dass ich sie mit Sahne gegessen habe, die ich von seinem Bauch abgestrichen habe. Rei wurde etwas rot bei dem Gedanken, machte somit lieber schnell weiter seine Rüstung anzulegen. Schließlich teilten sie die Heilkräuter auf die beiden Rucksäcke auf.  
  
„Dann kann es ja losgehen!" Voll bepackt und frohen Mutes machten sich die beiden auf, das Geheimnis um den Schleim und des dazugehörigen Monsters zu lüften...  
  
*ooOO* Ende Teil 3 *OOoo*   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] Ach herrje, ich werde schon wieder schnulzig ^^  
  
Soo und wieder ein Teil fertig. 


	4. Erinnerung & Erneuerung 4

Titel: Erinnerung & Erneuerung   
  
Teil: 04/ 04  
  
Autor: Kuschel_Gruftie  
  
E-Mail: Kuschel_Gruftie@yahoo.de  
  
Fandom: Breath of Fire 3  
  
Pairing: Rei x Teepo   
  
Bewertung: PG  
  
Warnung: -  
  
Inhalt: Rei und Teepo beschließen, nachdem sie ihre Reise beendet haben, schließlich doch, nach Wyndia zu ziehen und als Monsterjäger der Menschheit zu helfen. Allerdings sind nicht nur die Monster es, die ihnen einige Probleme bereiten, sondern auch die Gefühle für einander, die die ganze Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen zum knistern bringen… (ich kann keine Inhaltsangaben schreiben ^^;;)  
  
Kommentar: Mühsam ernährt sich das Murmeltier ~ (Insider ^_~) Aber irgendwann hat es auch mal genug ^^  
  
„…" Wörtliche Rede  
  
… Gedanken  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*ooOO* Sabberblobb[1] oder Das Monster der Miene *OOoo*  
  
Fest entschlossen diesen mordende Monster zu erlegen standen Rei und Teepo nun vor der Miene. Es hatten sich eine Menge Leute um sie gesammelt und der Chef hatte ihnen einen Sack mit Zenny gegeben. „Das ist die Anzahlung, wenn ihr gute Arbeit leistet, dann bekommt ihr noch mal einen sack voll."  
  
„Das werden wir." Teepo war vollkommen zuversichtlich. Es gab nichts, was ihn und Rei aufhalten konnte! Sie hatten eine Karte bekommen, auf denen die Leichenfundorte und einige andere Flecken von dem Schleim aufgetaucht waren, damit sie sich das angucken konnten. Auf die frage ob sie keinen Führer bekommen würden, kam nur das: „Sie haben eine Karte, Mr. Rei, dass muss reichen!"  
  
Teepo und er verschwanden schließlich in der Miene. Diese Feiglinge, wir sollen uns wegen denen in Lebensgefahr begeben und die sind nicht mal bereit uns vernünftig zu führen!" Rei deutete vor sie. „ Wir müssen in die dritte Unteretage und spar deine Energie, so wie es aussieht, wirst du die noch brauchen!"  
  
Wenig später kamen sie in der Unteretage an und an der ersten Kartenmarkierung. Etwas von dem merkwürdigen grünen Schleim war immer noch am Boden. „Das muss der späteste Aufenthaltsort gewesen sein. Gehen wir das Vieh suchen."  
  
Sie beschlossen aber, sich nicht auf zu teilen, denn alleine hatte man weniger Chancen zu überleben. Schließlich tönten leise schwabbelnde Töne zu ihnen hinüber, schnell versteckten sie sich auf verschiedenen Seiten des Ganges.  
  
Ein riesiges grünes Ding waberte durch den Gang auf sie zu, man konnte weder Hände noch Augen, Kopf oder ähnliches ausmachen. Angewidert verzog Teepo das Gesicht, dabei zog er sein Schwert und begann leise etwas zu Murmeln. Rei konnte das Aufkommen von Magie förmlich spüren, dabei beobachtete er panisch, dass das Vieh das anscheinend auch tat, denn er begann sich in Richtung Teepo zu bewegen.  
  
Rei, der den Kleineren in Ruhe zu ende murmeln lassen wollte sprang auf den gang und attackierte es mit zwei gezielten Schlägen, allerdings glitten seine Dolche einfach hindurch ohne sichtbaren Schaden zu hinterlassen.  
  
Um sich vor einem Angriff des Viehs zu schützen machte er einen Satz nach hinten. Genau in diesem Augenblick war Teepo fertig mit dem Zauber. Kleine Kugeln fielen aus dem Nichts auf den Sabberblobb und explodierten dann, allerdings schien das widerliche grüne Ding auch nicht zu stören.  
  
Teepo hatte aber nicht das Glück noch rechtszeitig zur Seite zu springen. Der Grüne Schleim formte sich zu einer faust und schlug zu, Teepo war für einen Moment in dem grünen Ding gefallen, sah nur ganz kurz etwas Rot leuchten, bevor ihm spei übel wurde und er rücklings aus dem Monster hinaus fiel.   
  
Rei stürzte sich vor, zog Teepo ein Stück zurück und stellte sich beschützend vor seinen Gefährten, der gerade ein Antidot aus der Tasche zog und es Schluckte. Augenblicklich versiegte seine Übelkeit und er stand auf. „Rei, ich glaub ich kenne seinen Schwachpunkt!"   
  
Der Hulin schlug mehrfach mit den Dolchen zu und warf dann seinen Kopf zurück. „Das wurde auch Zeit!" Der Lilahaarige Junge begann zu murmeln und Rei machte sich bereit, was auch immer Teepo entdeckt hatte, gleich würde er es wissen.  
  
Der Wind kam auf, als Teepo mit seinem Zauber fertig war und begann den schleim auseinander zudrücken, dann konnte Rei sehen, was Teepo gemeint hatte: Eine rot leuchtende Kugel schwamm im Inneren!  
  
Sie reagierten gemeinsam, indem Rei und er nach vorne stürzten und gemeinsam auf die Kugel einschlugen, sie zerbrach fast augenblicklich, was zur Folge hatte, dass das Monster halb explodierte und den ganzen Schleim im ganz verteilte.  
  
Rei fühlte sich hundeelend, ihm war schlecht und seine Glieder waren auf einmal so schwer. Teepo ging es auch nicht besser, er hatte mühe die Tasche zu öffnen und sich ein Antidot einzuwerfen. Der Hulin fiel auf den Hosenboden und atmete schwer, er hatte kaum noch kraft die hand zu heben, als plötzlich Teepo vor ihm auftauchte und ihm das heilende Zeug in den Mund stopfte.  
  
Rei konnte nach kurzer zeit und einem Vitamin wieder aufstehen, während Teepo sich nur ein Heilkraut in den Mund steckte. „Wieso hat mich dieses gift viel mehr mitgenommen, als dich?" Fragte der Hulin leicht empört, was den Jüngeren zum grinsen brachte. „Ich bin von der Brut, ich bin zäher als du!"  
  
„Das halte ich für ein Gerücht!" Murmelte Rei und tätschelte ihm die Haare. „Danke, Teepo." Der Angesprochene grinste breit und hob die zerbrochene Kugel auf. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wenn wir sterben, dann gemeinsam und ich hab eigentlich keine Lust, schon den Löffel abzugeben!"  
  
Mit der Kugel in den Händen marschierten die zwei wieder an die Oberfläche. Sie wurden dort jubelnd empfangen. „Ihr seid wirklich großartig!" Damit wurde ihnen ein weiterer Beutel Zennys überreicht und sie übergaben die Kugel dem Chef der Miene.  
  
Den gesamten Rückweg beschwerten sich beide darüber, dass dieser widerliche Schleim klebte und stinke, so brach wieder zu hause ein Streit um das bad aus. „Ich will zu erst, du hast vorgestern schon!" Beschwerte sich Rei, als Teepo an ihm vorbei ins bad schlüpfte.   
  
„Es war echt eklig so zu schlafen und ich will jetzt baden." Damit wollte Teepo die Tür zu machen, aber Rei hatte seinen fuß dazwischen gestreckt. „Nichts da!" damit ließ Teepo die Tür los und kleidete sich aus, während das Wasser die Wanne füllte.  
  
Rei, der weniger auszuziehen hatte als Teepo, hatte es sich bereits in die Wanne mit Erdbeerschaum bequemt und streckte dem Jüngeren die Zunge raus. Angesäuert stieg er schließlich einfach auf Rei drauf und setzte sich auf dessen Oberschenkel. „So!"  
  
Beide wurden darauf hin rot. „Ähm okay, ich mach mich nicht so lang, damit du dich auch hinsetzen kannst." Meinte Rei, dessen Stimme vor leichter Erregung und Verlegenheit zitterte. Doch Teepo, der nun die Farbe einer Erdbeere angenommen hatte schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sitz eigentlich gut so." Um die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu lösen, begann er Rei mit Wasser zu bespritzen.  
  
Dieser ließ sich nur all zu gerne ablenken und begann seinerseits Teepo nass zu spritzen. Eine halbe Stunde später stand das halbe Bad Unterwasser und Teepo und Rei waren völlig außer Atem. Die beiden kicherten immer noch leicht, bis Teepo sich leicht zurücklehnte und streckte.   
  
„Und jetzt ab ins warme Bettchen…" Rei lächelte, ließ seine Hand an Teepos Hinterkopf wandern und zog ihn an sich. Teepo riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als sich reis und seine Lippen berührten. Der Hulin schloss die Augen und schlang auch den zweiten Arm um die zierlichere Gestalt.  
  
Teepo machte es Rei nach, schloss die Augen und ließ fahrig seine Finger über die Muskeln seines Gefährten wandern. Bereitwillig öffnete der Kleinere schließlich seine Lippen und seufzte erregt, als die raue Zunge seines Freundes seine Mundhöhle in Beschlag nahm.   
  
Allerdings nicht lange, denn Teepo überließ ihm nicht Kampflos das innere und schließlich hatte er es geschafft den Hulin in sein eigenes Reich zurück zudrängen, dass er jetzt sanft und ausführlich untersuchte.  
  
Nach einigen schier endlosen Sekunden lösten sie sich wieder von einander. Teepo war der Erste, der sich wieder von dem Kuss erholte und mit hochrotem Kopf aus der Wanne türmte, nur um wenig später aus dem Badezimmer zu verschwinden.  
  
Der gelbfellige Hulin ließ sich nach hinten sinken. Seine Gedanken kreisten um den Vorfall, das konnte alles kein Zufall sein, dass sie auf einmal halb übereinander herfielen. Betrübt wusch er seine Haare richtig durch und stieg, nachdem er es wieder vom Shampoo befreit hatte, aus der Wange.   
  
Bevor er sich daran machte das Bad aufzuwischen, trocknete er sich ab und band seine langen blonden Haare zu einem Zopf. Eine gute Stunde später kam Rei erst ins Schlafzimmer, wo er feststellte, dass Teepo sich auf seiner Seite ganz an den Rand gequetscht und die Decke über den Kopf gezogen hatte.   
  
„Ich hab darüber nachgedacht…, " Rei hatte das drückende Schweigen gebrochen und begann sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, „ich dachte damals, als Balio und Sunder uns getrennt hatten, dass du und Ryu tot seien. Ich konnte mich mit dem Gedanken, dich wegen diese widerlichen Kerle verloren zu haben, nicht umgehen."  
  
Der Hulin setzte sich auf seinen Teil des Bettes und sah über die Schulter zu Teepo, der die Decke etwas zurückgezogen hatte und ihn verstohlen ansah. Der gelbfellige Mann ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen:  
  
„Ich hab dich gesucht, am Anfang habe ich mir noch eingeredet Ryu ebenso zu suchen, aber je länger ich keine Spur von dir bekam , um so klarer wurde mir, dass ich mir um dich Sorgen machte, nicht um ihn.  
  
Es klingt bescheuert, Ryu ist genauso mein Freund wie du, aber der Gedanke dich für immer verloren zu haben, hat irgendetwas in mir ausgelöst. Ich habe alle attackiert und umgebracht, die mit dieser Sache zu tun hatten. Außer Balio und Sunder, dass hat ja Ryu übernommen."  
  
Teepo schwieg noch immer, nicht ganz sicher, worauf Rei überhaupt hinaus wollte. Dieser fuhr seufzend fort." Als Ryu nach Jahren wieder getroffen habe und dieser mir sagte, dass er auch nichts von dir wisse, ich weiß nicht.. war ich einfach, fertig.  
  
Ich habe mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als das er dich vielleicht gefunden hatte und ich dich wieder sehen konnte. Allerdings hab ich die Hoffnung tief in meinem inneren nie aufgegeben, dich vielleicht doch noch eines Tages wieder zu sehen!  
  
Und als wir dich dann bei Myria trafen, ich war so erleichtert, aber meine Erleichterung wurde wieder zerschlagen, als wir gegen dich kämpfen mussten." Rei krallte seine großen Hände in die Decke und sah beschämt beiseite.   
  
„Und was willst du mir damit überhaupt sagen, Rei?" Teepos Stimme klang zittrig, als ob er Angst hatte, doch gegen diesen Anschein erhob er sich und sah Rei fragend an. Der Hulin kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum du meine Gefühlswelt so in Aufruhr versetzt hast und ich glaube, dass ich es jetzt weiß…"  
  
Wieder trat peinliches Schweigen ein und Teepo rutschte bei der Gelegenheit näher. „Ich habe fiel nachgedacht, als ich bei Myria war, sehr viel. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sehr oft an dich gedacht habe und an die Zeit in den Zedernwäldern. Ich frage mich, ob wir immer noch dort wohnen würden, wenn wir nicht bei Mc Neil eingebrochen wären."  
  
„Teepo…" Rei seufzte und nahm den Kleineren in die Arme. „Ich brauche dich, dass weiß ich jetzt, weil ich…" Wieder dieses peinliche Schweigen. Der Brutler legte den Kopf gegen den Hulin und lächelte. „Sag es schon, Rei! Du tust was?"  
  
Sachte drückte er den jungen Mann nach unten, sodass er ihn jetzt fragend von der Matratze aus ansah. Zärtlich wanderten seine Finger über die weiche Wange seines Freundes, dann streifte er ganz zärtlich die Lippen des anderen. „Ich liebe dich…"  
  
Teepo kicherte auf und zog die Decke um sie beide, da Rei sich jetzt ganz über ihn gelegt hatte und anfing seinen hals zu küssen. „Seitdem wir wieder vereint waren, habe ich über meine Gefühle nachgedacht, dabei habe ich festgestellt, dass ich mich so sehr zu dir hingezogen fühle, wie nie zuvor.  
  
Wir sind keine Halbstarken mehr sondern Männer, Rei. Ich glaube, dass ich früher meine Gefühle für dich einfach als meine tiefe Freundschaft zu dir abgestempelt, aber jetzt, jetzt kann ich das Gefühl zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe unterscheiden."  
  
Sanft küsste er die Nasenspitze des Hulins und grinste breit. „Deswegen kann ich jetzt guten Gewissens sagen:   
  
Ich dich auch!"  
  
*ooOO* Ende *OOoo*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] Ich weiß nicht mehr aus welchem Spiel ich den Namen geklaut hab, ich glaub aus Lufia, bin mir aber nicht sicher ^^  
  
Soooooo, dass war es strahl Ich könnte die Geschichte noch endlos weiter schreiben, aber ich glaube, irgendwann muss man mal zum Punkt kommen. Ich hoffe die FF hat euch gefallen und wenn nicht, dann liegt das wahrscheinlich an meiner Unfähigkeit als Schreiber, da dieses Pairing einfach einsame Superklasse ist!   
  
Danke, dass ihr sie euch durchgelesen habt ^^  
  
Kuschel 


End file.
